


Small Things

by tackytiger



Series: Drarry Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drunkenness, Fluff, Grief, M/M, POV First Person, Reference To Canon Deaths, Reference to war, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger
Summary: Written for the Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge, but then I wrote another one instead so am posting this rejected one now! The prompt was "Remember when..." and the word count was exactly 272 words.Domestic Drarry in which Draco is madly in love but doesn't say it much, and Harry is sometimes sad (but mostly happy).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394383
Comments: 47
Kudos: 241





	Small Things

He tells me, don't forget to pick up some milk on your way home. I don't ever forget, and I make him a cup of tea when I get in, and with each stir of the spoon I tell him silently, you matter. 

He buys a vase in Trastevere, on our first trip away together. It's meant to be for Molly, but when we get home he puts it beside the bed, and I keep it filled with fresh flowers all year round. Sometimes when he wakes he looks at it silently, and then he always smiles and says, remember when we bought that? And I tell him that I do, I remember, and he knows I mean that I remember _him_ —will _always_ remember him—on the Via San Francesco Ripa with his eyes creased against the sun, and the taste of _granita al limone_ , and the feel of his smiling mouth eager under mine.

Sometimes he gets too drunk, and when I undress him and put him to bed, he leans into me like he thinks I'm going to leave, and the defensive curl of his spine is a long cool line under my soothing hand. He says, I can't forget their faces. He says, I couldn't save them. 

I know he's talking about all the dead ones, and I know he's right—he _can't_ forget them, and he couldn't save them. I say, remember all the people you helped. I say, remember you saved the world that time. I say, remember _you_ died too. 

I don't say, you are so, so good. But he knows exactly what I mean.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thanks for reading.
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought of this, and I welcome chats on Tumblr too - [I'm @tackytigerfic](https://tumblr.com/blog/tackytigerfic) on there!


End file.
